Vehicle seats are sometimes configured to move or otherwise change position to allow easier access to other areas of the vehicle cabin, such as to other vehicle seats or seating areas located behind the moveable seat. For example, a front vehicle seat may have a seat back that tilts forward to allow a passenger to enter or exit a rear vehicle seat or seating area behind the front seat. In another example, a vehicle seat may be configured to fold so that the seat back does not obstruct access to the desired area. However, in some types of vehicles, tilting seat backs or folding components are not enough on their own to provide adequate access to and/or from the area behind a vehicle seat.